Like The Old Times
by sword-of-kusanagi
Summary: If you love someone so much, for so long, it's hard to let go. Because a part of you will always love them. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura bolted forward, her cherry blossom hair fanning out behind her as she ran. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest as she recalled the image of her teammates' comatose bodies lying on the dirt ground with their faces hidden by shadow.

She tried to shake the guilt away as it settled its cold hands on her throat. Now wasn't the time for regret. This had to be done.

Tears threatened to form in the medic ninja's mint green eyes, but this time, she was able to hold them back.

Her thoughts drifted towards the raven-haired man she had once known. The man she had once loved… The man she _still _loved.

Her beloved Sasuke was a criminal now. He was just another rogue ninja. So, _why_? Why did she still love him?

Sakura had asked herself that question numerous times, but she had never been able to come up with a decent answer. Perhaps it was because she just couldn't stop loving him. She had loved Sasuke her whole life, and she had loved him so damn much. She had realized that if you love someone so much for so long, it's hard to let go—Because a part of you will _always_ love them.

But Sakura had made up her mind. She was going to do it. She was going to take away the life of her love with her very own hands. She was going to save him from being consumed by hatred and revenge. She was going to save him from himself.

Sakura shut her eyes as her strong legs propelled her forward. She could feel Sasuke's presence in the distance, dark, torn, and confused... Or maybe she was just imagining it.

No. There he was. He was standing beside a red-haired girl sprawled on the ground. She looked like she was on Death's doorstep, or badly injured, at the least. Sasuke stepped closer to her. What… what was he doing? Surely, he wasn't going to—no, it couldn't be… _Was he going to kill the girl?_

"Sasuke-kun!"

The sound of his name being called seemed to drown out the whir of his Chidori. The suffix added to the end made it sound so familiar, since it was the way _she _had always addressed him.

Sasuke looked up, his icy gaze meeting hers.

"Sakura…"

Sakura's breathing hitched as Sasuke extinguished the ball of lightning in his hand and turned to face her.

"What are you doing here?"

She suddenly felt like she was suffocating, but she urged herself to continue.

"I'm coming with you! I'm deserting Konoha!"

Sasuke glared at her skeptically, obviously finding no reason to trust her.

"What's in it for me if you come along? What are you plotting?"

_You… You wouldn't be alone anymore. I could give you love and make you happy. _

Sakura swallowed, pushing away her second thoughts. Her words were supposed to be lies, nothing more, nothing less.

"I'm not plotting anything! Ever since you left the Hidden Leaf, I've regretted not going with you! I'll do whatever you want. I don't want to have any more regrets."

Sakura suddenly felt as if she wasn't lying. And then it hit her: She was telling him the truth.

"And do you know what I want?"

Sasuke's question rang through the air, a sharp staccato.

"I want to destroy Konoha!"

Sakura's mouth dropped open in surprise, and the ground beneath her feet began to tremble.

_Destroy Konoha? I… I don't understand… _

"Will you be able to betray the Hidden Leaf for me?"

She hesitated.

"Yes, if you asked me to."

A smirk crossed his face.

"Then prove it." 

Sasuke stabbed his finger towards the red-haired girl spread-eagled on the ground beside him.

"Finish her off. Then I'll believe you."

Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at the girl at Sasuke's feet.

"Who is she?"

"She's a member of the group, Taka, which I founded. As you can see, she's useless."

For a moment, it seemed like it was a small price to pay to win Sasuke's trust. But then, a gasp escaped Sakura's lips as realization hit her. Her grip on her pointed kunai tightened tremendously as she comprehended the grave sin she was about to commit.

"Sakura, you're a medic-nin, right? You can replace her. It'll work out just fine."

_If I do this, we'll be a team again. Just like how it used to be. _

_But… what about Naruto and Kakashi-sensei? What would they think of me?_

_I'm doing this to save Sasuke-kun. I'm going to convince him to come back home and everything will be back to normal. _

_Still, Sasuke-kun wants one of his teammates dead. This… isn't like him. _

_He's changed. _

Sakura began to walk towards the girl, following the path of blood that led to her.

As she approached, she shuddered involuntarily, from fear and from being at such a close proximity to Sasuke. She was aware that he was watching her every move.

_If I stab him now, it'll all be over._

_ But… I can't do it. I can't kill him. _

_ I don't want to kill this girl either, but I have to save Sasuke. _

_ If this is the only way to save him, I have no choice._

Sakura bit her lip. Her next words she directed towards the victim below her.

"I… I'm sorry."

Sakura closed her eyes and plunged the poisoned kunai into the girl's stomach.

The girl inhaled sharply one last time, and then she was gone.

Glistening tears fell from her face, mixing with the red liquid trickling out of the girl's mouth.

"Sakura, if you don't stop crying, you're going to end up just like her."

Despite the scene playing before him, Sasuke's curt voice was completely steady, without waver, and without regret.

"If you betray me, I will _not _hesitate to kill you, understand?"

Sakura wiped the mark of sadness from her face.

"Y-yes, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura followed Sasuke as he ran into the woods, away from the blood and tears.

They ran further and further, and Sakura got the distinct idea that even Sasuke didn't know where they were going.

Sakura clenched her fist, overcome with remorse and disgust at herself. It was as if a broad stroke of charcoal black had just tainted her once pearly white canvas. She felt horribly lost, but oddly at home at the same time.

She sighed, shaking her thoughts away for nth time.

They continued to run until they caught sight of a large stone cave at the edge of the woods, where the forestry parted.

"We'll wait here until the rest of Taka finds me."

Sakura leaned against the cold wall of the cave, sat down, and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Alright."

Sasuke sat down cross-legged, distancing himself several feet away from Sakura. He closed his eyes and exhaled softly. A scowl slid onto his face, the only mark of the anger that was boiling within him.

Sakura lifted her head and stared at his shut-eyed form. Sorrow began to well in the bottom of her heart, slowly filling it to the brim.

"It's just like the old times, Sasuke-kun… Remember?"

A blue smile adorned Sakura's lips as she thought back to the Genin days of Team Kakashi.

"Don't… don't talk to me."

The smile slid from Sakura's face, and bitter sadness moved in to envelop her. The next time she spoke, her voice was broken and cautious.

"Why do you want to destroy Konoha, Sasuke-kun?"

The moment Sasuke opened his eyes, Sakura saw the hard look they held.

He exhaled.

"All the people in the Leaf Village are so happy, so free. They spend their days laughing and enjoying their peace and serenity, but none of them feel the least bit sorry that my brother, Itachi, had to give his life in order to establish that peace in their damned village. None of them are thankful… I'm going to have my revenge on them, so that they can understand the cost that Itachi had to pay in order for them to receive their peace… The peace that he was never able to experience. That's why."

Sakura watched as Sasuke clenched, unclenched, and clenched his fist over and over. His anger was evident in every single move he made. It was even laced into his aura.

"But the village doesn't deserve to be destroyed. The villagers don't have anything to do with it…"

Sasuke harrumphed.

"The villagers have everything to do with it, Sakura. The Elders were the ones who forced Itachi to slaughter the Uchiha. But the villagers are also to blame. They value their peace without thinking about the sacrifices Itachi had to go through in order to give it to them."

Sakura's lower lip trembled, this being the first time to hear the complete truth of Sasuke's clan.

"If Itachi wanted peace, _why _do you want to declare war? You're doing the exact opposite of what he wanted!"

Sasuke furrowed his brows and scowled.

"Itachi's life is more precious to me than the village, which is why I'm going to carry out my revenge. I didn't expect you to understand. You're naïve like all the people of the Leaf."

Sakura shook her head quickly as a faint frown sketched itself onto her mouth.

"No, I'm not like them. I understand how much it hurts to be alone. I'm only here because I care about you."

Sasuke chuckled, as if he was mocking her.

"You can't possibly understand my pain. Not in a million years. But…"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment or so, something he rarely did.

"Why… Sakura, why do you still care about me?"

Sakura forced a smile, although she almost felt like crying again.

"The people that are the hardest to love are the ones that need it the most. I know you need my love, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke turned away, waving away her confession once again, like he always did.

"I'm a monster."

Sasuke's voice was a smooth legato, and it betrayed none of the emotions he protected so carefully.

"And I'm the light that will reach your eyes."

Sakura inched towards Sasuke's hunched figure. She kneeled in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun, I _will _rescue you from the darkness."

Sasuke directed his intense stare towards Sakura, as if testing her to see whether she would crack under pressure.

She didn't.

"I don't need anyone to save me."

His words were rough and accusing, but Sakura's words reached forward and wrapped around him tightly.

"I just want you to be happy."

Sasuke's whole body tensed. He found no reason to accept her commitment, but deep down, he didn't want to push her away either.

Perhaps Sakura was right.

_ He needed her love. _

After mentally arguing with himself for a few seconds, Sasuke shoved Sakura away and stood up. He looked down at her, his taciturn façade engulfing him once more.

"There's no such thing as happiness."

Sasuke glowered at Sakura, but his eyes only met her masked face that concealed her disappointment and sorrow. He was surprised that she could secrete her emotions so well, since she had always been one to let everyone know how she felt.

"If you betray Taka, I will kill you myself. So if you wish to return to Konoha, I suggest you go now."

Sakura jerked her head once and then pulled herself up and walked back to the opposite wall of the cave.

"I want to stay with you."

Hours passed. The inside of the cave was as silent as the night sky outside.

Sakura leaned against the stone wall, watching Sasuke out of the corner of her eye. His eyes were closed, but she was sure he wasn't asleep.

The sound of footsteps and hushed voices sliced through the air like a knife. Sakura had stood up quickly, her right fist clenched and glowing blue with her chakra, but Sasuke seemed to be at ease.

Two hooded figures approached and stood at the mouth of the cave. One of the figures, the shorter one carrying an enormous broadsword, cupped his free hand around his mouth and hollered.

"Hoy, Sasuke!"

Sakura, assuming whoever had come wasn't an enemy, let her arms drop to her sides. She watched as the two people pulled off their hoods. The larger one revealed a head of bright orange hair, while the shorter one had chin-length snow-colored hair.

"What took you so long, Jugo, Suigetsu?"

The white-haired one, Suigetsu, shrugged.

"Those samurai were pretty tough. And you, Sasuke, were so kind to just leave us there."

Sasuke exhaled, his annoyance obvious.

"I expect you to be able to take care of yourselves."

Suigetsu rolled his purple eyes and turned to look at Sakura. He had just noticed her presence and was apparently quite surprised by it.

"Hey… You're not Karin. What happened to Karin? Did she run away or something?"

Sakura disappeared into the cave at the mention of Karin's name.

"I had Sakura finish Karin off, since she was useless and couldn't protect herself from Danzo. Sakura's a medical ninja from Konoha, and she'll be replacing Karin, so everything works out fine."

Suigetsu raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"From Konoha? Does that mean you two know each other?"

Sasuke nodded, eyeing Sakura, who had curled up into a little ball.

"We were on the same squad before I left the Leaf."

A mischievous grin played onto Suigetsu's face.

"So… Sasuke, is she like your girlfriend or something?"

Sasuke let out an aggravated sigh.

"Don't be ridiculous."

Suigetsu laughed, then shuffled away into a darker part of the cave and disappeared.

"Sasuke, I'm going to sleep outside, if that's alright."

The silent giant Jugo stepped into the night, vanishing behind the thick greenery of the trees.

Sasuke nodded his approval and then glanced at Sakura.

"Sakura, I'll take first watch. Go to sleep."

Sasuke positioned himself at the mouth of the cave, and Sakura lay on the rock floor a couple feet behind him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"What?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sakura."

Sasuke listened as Sakura's uneven breathing eventually calmed down, and he thought it was safe to assume that she was fast asleep.

As his gaze lingered on the kunoichi's sleeping form, he noticed the faint smile on her lips. He knitted his brows, wondering why she was so happy. She was so far from home. Away from her family and friends. Dangerously close to a rogue ninja. And yet, she was happy. _Why?_

Sasuke knew the answer. He knew it too well.

_She… really does love me. _

Sometimes remembering that Sakura was in love with him didn't bother him, sometimes he didn't care, and sometimes… it made him feel guilty. Now was one of those times.

How could she be so stupid? Why would she love someone who could never love her back? Why would she love someone who was practically _mentally incapable_ of loving her back?

**_Why would she love someone who's too scared to love her back? _**

Sasuke buried his face in his hands. Out of everything in the world, he was scared of losing those he loved. To solve that problem, he had pushed love out of the way. He had told himself that love only brought pain and tears. He had told himself that loving someone was just _wrong_.

Why didn't Sakura believe the same thing? He was fully aware that her love for him had caused her nothing but heartache and distress. So, _why, _why did she still love him? Why didn't she just give up?

Why would she love someone who gave her nothing but sadness?

Why would she love someone who always pushed her away?

Why would she love someone who acted like he hated her?

Why would she love someone who never told her anything?

Why would she love a monster?

Why did she love _him?_

She was so _stupid_. It was her love for him that made her so incredibly _stupid. Stupid, vulnerable, _and_ weak. _

Only someone stupid would go this far to save someone who had already been consumed by evil. Someone who had already turned his back on the world.

Sasuke knew that he could never return her love, out of fear, cowardice, and selfishness, but… He was thankful. Thankful that someone still believed that maybe, one day, he would be able to love again.

Sasuke stared out into the night. He was alone now. Nobody would be able to see the emotions written across his face.

_Sadness. Confusion. Contempt. Anger. Depression. _

Sasuke wanted to destroy the world.

And then he would destroy himself.

_I want to run away from everything. _

"Sasuke."

Sasuke had been so absorbed in his thoughts, that he hadn't noticed the masked Uchiha Madara standing in front of him.

"Madara…"

Madara pointed at the sleeping Sakura.

"Who's that girl? What happened to the redhead?"

"She's an old teammate. I had her kill Karin and replace her."

"And you trust her?"

"I told her to kill Karin and she did."

"Sasuke, you're too soft-hearted. Actions like this could get you killed."

"Sakura won't betray me."

"She could. She's from Konoha. She's _obviously_ here on an assassination mission."

"She came to me of her own accord."

_"Kill her." _

"What?"

"Sasuke, kill her now before _she_ kills _you_."

And with that last demand, Madara disappeared.

Sasuke glared daggers at the place where Madara had been standing.

_Kill Sakura? _

Sasuke had to admit that he was able to live up to his infamous reputation as a cold, ruthless killer. He had taken countless lives. Most of them had been enemies, but a few had been innocent. Despite what the ninja world thought, he hated to kill innocent people. He knew that the families of his victims would become angry and want revenge. They would become like him. And he didn't want that. Being an avenger… was difficult.

But Sakura being innocent wasn't the only reason Sasuke didn't want to kill her.

_Why didn't he want to kill her?_

Was it because she was an old teammate?

Was it because she had always cared about him?

Was it because she loved him?

Was it because… she was important to him?

Perhaps.

Sasuke swore that he would never again lose someone that was important to him. But he didn't have anyone important left. Or did he?

Was Sakura important to him?

Sasuke's right hand reached back and gripped onto his katana. The sound of his blade being unsheathed cut through the air.

He stood over the pink-haired cherry blossom, letting his katana hover over her body.

One quick slash and she would be done for.

Sasuke inhaled, preparing himself. He lifted his sword up, and then brought it down quickly.

"Sasuke…kun…"

Sakura stirred in her sleep, murmuring Sasuke's name.

Sasuke's katana froze a few inches away from Sakura's neck.

"I…still love you…"

Sasuke frowned at Sakura's words. And at himself.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill her.

Why?

Why was he hesitating?

_Could it be because…? _

**_Yes. She is important to me. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Suigetsu's purple eyes shot open as he was shaken awake by a shadowy figure.

_"Suigetsu. Get up."_

The demand was spoken by a low voice that almost sounded like a snake's hiss. Whoever the voice belonged to was obviously in a hurry.

But Suigetsu paid no attention to the order. He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes as if he hadn't heard it, although he knew that sooner or later, he'd have no choice but to follow the onyx-eyed ninja's instructions.

_"We're leaving."_

After a moment, Suigetsu unwillingly forced himself into a sitting position, letting out a large yawn. As he stretched his arms over his head, he realized that it was still completely dark outside. Morning still hadn't come.

"Why are we leaving at this time, Sasuke? Couldn't you have waited until the sun's up?"

Although Suigetsu couldn't make out anything in the pitch-black darkness, he could feel the Uchiha's intense gaze burning into him. He cringed involuntarily.

"Shut up and hurry."

Knowing he couldn't win in an argument against Sasuke's stubbornness, Suigetsu stood up, snickering to himself.

Suigetsu grabbed his broadsword, quickening his pace, so that he wouldn't be left behind by the tenacious avenger. Just as his left foot was about to cross the border between the cave and the forest outside, he froze in his place, eyeing the pink-haired girl lying on the flat grey stone floor of the cavern, still fast asleep.

"Hey, Sasuke, what about her?"

Sasuke didn't pause, didn't falter, didn't even seem to think it over. He continued walking further and further away.

"She's staying here."

…

…

…

Sakura sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Memories of last night's dreams played through her mind like an old film. They had been good dreams, peaceful ones. She had been happy.

Sakura could feel the warm, cheery sunlight beating gently against her back, greeting her with a _'good morning.' _Different pitched chirps of birds rang through the air, resulting in a harmonious forest tune.

But despite her pleasant way of awakening, Sakura frowned. Something was wrong.

She scanned her surroundings with her mint green orbs, searching for any sign of Sasuke or his team.

Nothing.

She was alone.

He had left her.

_Again. _

Stinging tears began to form in Sakura's eyes, so she closed them, trying to keep the tears from cascading down her face.

_ I said I was going to save you, Sasuke-kun._

Sakura clenched both her hands into fists, her fingernails digging into her palms.

_But why are you making it so difficult for me?_

She gasped once and the teardrops escaped from their barriers, dotting the cold, grey stone ground.

_Why are you making it so difficult for me to love you?_

…

…

…

"Sasuke, why did we leave that pink-haired medic? I thought you said she was going to replace Karin…"

Sasuke turned his head to the right to face Jugo as they soared through the trees.

"She would've caused me a lot of trouble."

_Sakura belongs in Konoha._

_She's a fool just like all the people of the Hidden Leaf._

_She's a fool for loving me._

_She's always been a fool._

_But despite that, I expect her to understand. _

_She'll know why I left her behind._

…

…

…

Sakura ran through the forest stealthily, just as the Godaime had taught her. She dodged low branches with ease while keeping an eye on the ground for any hidden tree roots.

No evidence of her previous tears showed on her porcelain face, but on the inside, her heart was tearing apart, little by little.

_ I failed to bring Sasuke-kun back._

_It's the same as it used to be…_

_ I always end up depending on Naruto to do everything…_

_ But this time, I'm going to fulfill my role as his teammate and encourage him. _

_ I have to trust them. Naruto and Sasuke-kun. I have to trust that they'll work it out. _

_ But how can I trust Sasuke-kun after everything he's done? _

_ I have no reason to trust him anymore. _

_ I have no reason to love him, either. _

Sakura sighed. She was tired. Tired of always getting hurt.

But she was going to endure this pain for Sasuke.

_Only for Sasuke._

Sakura propelled herself forward, moving closer to Konoha with every step.

_Konoha…_

Sakura shuddered, feeling suddenly frightened of returning.

What would they all think?

Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato, Sai, Lee, Kiba, Ino, and all the others?

What would the unconscious Tsunade think of her pupil's betrayal of the Leaf?

Shaking her head, Sakura desperately tried to think happier thoughts, but nothing came to mind.

Suddenly, the sounds of hurried footsteps coming towards her reached Sakura's well-trained ears. Whoever was approaching was obviously not bothering to conceal their presence.

Sakura reached for another of her poison-dipped kunai, her hand trembling slightly as she recalled the memories that arose with it.

Sakura gritted her teeth, shoving all her emotions and feelings to a corner of her mind. She locked them away, although she knew that they were too strong to be sealed off and that sometime, sometime soon, they would rise to the surface again.

"Damn it, what was she _thinking_, running away like that?"

Sakura halted immediately, recognizing the familiar whine that she knew too well.

"N-Naruto?"

The blonde whirled around in a circle, searching for the source of the voice.

"Eh, who called my name, dattebayo?"

Sakura stepped out from behind the tree she was using to obscure herself from Naruto's view. She hung her head so she wouldn't have to see his expression. She knew he would be angry, or at least upset.

"Naruto… it's me."

The confusion fell from Naruto's face and transformed itself into a serious expression that was streaked with a tinge of… _hurt._

"Sakura-chan… Why di-"

Tears spilled from Sakura's closed eyes as she cut him off.

"I-I'm so sorry, Naruto!"

"I didn't want you to have t-to bear all the burdens, so I decided that I would kill Sasuke-kun myself…"

"B-but I couldn't do it!"

"I figured that if I joined him, then maybe I could convince him to come home."

"S-Sasuke-kun left in the n-night…"

"And when I woke up, h-he was gone…"

Quivering, Sakura forced herself to look up, and to her surprise, a wide grin was displayed proudly on Naruto's face.

"Sakura-chan, you must really love Sasuke."

Sakura gasped at her teammate's words.

Everything froze.

The winds hushed to a still…

The birds' songs faded into silence…

The teardrops that were a few inches from hitting the dull green grass hovered mid-air…

"You've always loved him."

"It hurts, doesn't it, Sakura-chan?"

_"I understand that feeling."_

"And I promise, on my life, that I _will _bring Sasuke back to you."

"So don't worry."

_"I won't go back on my word, because that's my nindo, my ninja way!" _

Sakura's teardrops rained on the grass, but a smile inched onto her face.

_Thank you, Naruto. _

…

…

…

A wave of relief washed over Sakura as she stepped between Konoha's open gates.

"I'm so happy to be home…"

The Leaf Village's hero shook his head, chuckling lowly.

"This-"

He opened his arms, gesturing to the whole village.

"-isn't _home_ without Sasuke."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

_You're right, Naruto. _

****_Home isn't home without Sasuke-kun. _

…

…

…

Sakura's blood-curdling scream pierced the air. Small and thin cracks ran across the starry night sky, tainting its beautiful image. The miniscule lines grew and grew, spreading across the heavens until the broken pieces fell from above…

_Slowly…_

_ Slowly…_

_ Slowly…_

Shattered fragments of the sky lay on the floor surrounding the cherry blossom's bed, their edges ragged and sharp, angry and threatening.

As she sat up, Sakura's hand flew to her stomach, as if to reassure herself it was still intact and unharmed. She let out a relieved sigh, since her fingers didn't come across the horrid wound and dripping blood she had seen in her sleep.

"It was just… a dream…"

_Just… a nightmare…_

Suddenly, a throbbing pain in her chest caused Sakura to wince. But in the blink of an eye, the ache disappeared into oblivion, making Sakura question whether it had ever really existed.

Shrugging it off, Sakura stood up from her bed, shivering slightly from the cold breeze that brushed past her. She stood still for a while, but then allowed her feet to wander out of her room, down the staircase, and out into the night.

Once she was outside, the pink-haired kunoichi breathed in her surroundings. The absence of shouting children and the villagers' usual chitchat caused a frozen, icy silence to consume the Land of Fire. The dark sky accented the quiet all too well.

Everything that reached Sakura's mint green eyes contributed to her mind's perfect idea of- _What's the word?_

_ Loneliness. _

_ Complete and utter solitude. _

_ Seclusion. _

Sakura wandered along, almost as if she was in a sleep-like trance. Her face was set neutrally, but tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

_No,_ she wasn't _trying_ to cry. The tears were falling on their own.

But it's not like she could do anything to stop them.

It wasn't in her power to stop those damn tears.

And so she let her teardrops tumble from her eyes; she let them fall blindly with nothing to catch them but a hard concrete sidewalk.

Even through her blurred vision, Sakura noticed a splash of bright crimson flash before her eyes. But instead of investigating like she usually would have, Sakura disregarded it and continued shuffling down the sidewalk.

Her pace became slower and slower as she dragged her heavy feet behind her. Eventually, Sakura's stride came to a stop, and she hesitantly lifted her eyes from the ground to stare at the red shadow that stood in front of her.

Sakura was awoken from her reverie the moment she set her eyes on the person that stood before her. Her sadness was overpowered by her initial surprise, and her teardrops faded away. Sakura's hand instinctively fluttered up to cover her wide-open mouth.

_"Y-you're… you're that girl…"_

_"That… I killed!"_

The spectacled girl nodded once.

_"How are you… alive?"_

The figure laughed lightly, amused by Sakura's shock.

"I'm a medic-nin, you know. Don't doubt my abilities."

Sakura clenched her eyes shut as she bent her head in a bow.

"I'm so sorry!"

The woven strings that formed Karin's smile slowly fell to the floor.

"It's alright."

Sakura lifted her head once again to stare at the redhead, who now wore a scowl on her face.

"You… forgive me?"

Karin jerked her head in agreement.

"I understand why you would have done something like that if you loved him… if you loved… Sasuke."

"But what I _don't _understand is why you love him."

"Tell me."

_"Why do you love him so much?"_

Despite herself, Sakura smiled at Karin's words.

"I've always loved Sasuke-kun."

"I always will."

Karin shook her head, her fiery hair swaying around her face.

"But you don't get it."

"The Sasuke you used to know isn't the same as the Sasuke you saw earlier."

"He's _changed _into a completely different person."

Sakura let out a sigh that made it hard to comprehend her thoughts. It was difficult to tell whether it was content sigh, an angry sigh, a confused sigh… or perhaps just a sad sigh.

"No,that's not true."

_"Sasuke-kun will always be Sasuke-kun."_

…

…

…

_No matter what happens…_

_ No matter how much it hurts me…_

_ I will always be there for you._

_I will always care about you._

_ I will always believe in you._

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

_ I promise you, Sasuke-kun._

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

_ I will always love you. _

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_


	3. Chapter 3

"Sakura…"

A black-haired teenager approached a pink-haired medic-nin, who was leaning against the wall in the hospital, studying a collection of medical reports. She continued leafing through the assortment of papers, almost oblivious to the fact that one of her team members had come to pay her a visit.

"Sorry, Sai, I'm busy. Can it wait?"

The girl made an effort to wave her teammate away, but he stood there, frozen on the spot, with his back rigid-stiff.

"It's important."

Sakura flipped to another page of the packet she was perusing, and her eyebrows furrowed as she etched quick notes onto a piece of paper held by her clipboard.

After moment, Sakura's brain registered Sai's uncharacteristically serious tone, and she looked up at him expectantly, with a somewhat impatient air drifting around her.

"What is it?"

Sai exhaled.

"It's about Naruto. And Sasuke."

The clipboard slipped from Sakura's fingers. It made a high-pitched noise as it hit the tile surface.

"Naruto? And Sasuke-kun? What about them?"

Sai's face remained blank and fairly emotionless, but Sakura knew him well enough to know he was at unease.

"Naruto told me not to tell you of his plans. But I think it is my duty as your teammate to let you know the truth."

Sakura inhaled sharply.

"What _is _Naruto's plan?"

A look crossed Sai's face; it didn't contain much, but it told everything_._

_ "Naruto intends to take care of Sasuke himself."_

Sakura's heart skipped a beat, and then fell from her chest. It crashed to the floor, shattering into millions of broken fragments, each piece representing one of her many emotions.

_Shock… _

_ Confusion…_

_ Guilt…_

_ Sadness…_

_ Anger…_

Sai watched as Sakura's hand flew up to cover her mouth. Her jade eyes were wide with utter surprise. He could hear her uneven breathing, panicked and frightened.

_What is this… feeling? _He wondered. _Is this what they call pity?_

And then, as soon as it happened, Sakura pulled herself together, cloaking her fear with a determined face.

"Sai, alert the medical team. This is going to be one heck of a fight."

…

…

…

_The Final Valley._

Sakura was positive that it would be the place where Naruto and Sasuke's last fight would take play.

**_Naruto and Sasuke's_**_ last fight._

It had always been this way. _Always._

Naruto and Sasuke had always been the ones doing the fighting and combat, and Sakura had always been the one in the background, watching and supporting them.

Naruto and Sasuke were fighters who fought for what they believed in. _Strong fighters._

And Sakura was a healer who saved lives and helped wounded soldiers return to the battlefield.

They balanced each other out.

_It was meant to be that way._

_ Team 7: Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura._

_ That's how it was supposed to be._

_ …_

_ …_

_ … _

Sakura was brought back into reality by the sounds of loud, demanding shouts that told her that she was at the Final Valley.

She peeked out from behind a tall, gnarled tree to see the two people she held closest to her heart clashing against each other.

Naruto and Sasuke were distanced several yards away from each other, both of them struggling to stand up. They were battered and bruised, and yet they seemed equally harmed.

Naruto's forehead protector lay on the ground right between them, as a symbol of the bond they once, _and perhaps still, _had.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other, seeming to be mentally communicating. Sasuke glared at Naruto, who nodded his head curtly in return.

Deciding to make the first move, Sasuke began to wield chakra in his hand, forming his Chidori.

In reply, a ball of compressed blue chakra started spinning into action in the palm of Naruto's hand.

**_"It's time we end this!"_**

_"Chidori!"_

_"Rasengan!"_

Without thinking, Sakura bolted from the safe vicinity behind the tree and launched herself towards her teammates.

An old scene began to replay…

_"No!"_

The moment he saw her, Naruto's crystal-blue eyes widened and his mouth opened to let out a protest.

_"Sakura-chan!"_

Sakura looked away from Naruto's worried face and met Sasuke's gaze briefly. He turned away the second their eyes met, but that alone had been enough for Sakura to silently ask him the question that was burning at the bottom of her heart.

_"Why did you leave me?"_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"You should understand."_

Before Sakura could reach the point in between Naruto and Sasuke, they exchanged blows, and she was thrown back by the impact.

Sakura screamed as she fell back, and during the millisecond that her eyes had shut, a pair of dark onyx ones darted towards her, to see if she was going to be alright.

Sakura's body hit the ground, causing the wind to be knocked right out of her and her vision to black out momentarily.

When she opened her eyes again, several minutes later, Sakura gasped as she took in the sight before her.

Naruto was lying on the ground with numerous cuts and scratches adorning his face and arms, but despite that, a small, almost _nonexistent_, smile was set on his lips. His chest was heaving up and down, but just barely.

Sasuke was lying on the ground also; his body was bent around the blood rapidly leaking from his wounded stomach. The puddle was steadily expanding, but he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Just as Sakura stood up, teams of medical-nins, including Shizune and Ino, rushed from the trees and gathered around Naruto. They immediately got to work healing their fallen hero.

A stinging sadness burned Sakura's eyes as her gaze lingered on Sasuke.

He was alone.

Nobody, not a single person, was coming to his rescue.

_Sasuke-kun…_

_ I promised I would save you. _

_ I promised._

Sakura ran towards Sasuke and kneeled next to him.

_Him._

_ Her fallen angel._

Sakura reached forward to send Sasuke healing chakra, but he, using what must have been his last shred of strength, pushed her away.

"Don't."

Sakura shook her head and placed her hands onto Sasuke's stomach. Her hands shook from fear, and she desperately tried to steady them.

"I _won't_ let you die, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura's hands glowed blue for what seemed like hours, but the bleeding still hadn't stopped. She pulled her hands away, then gingerly pulled the remnants of Sasuke's torn shirt from his torso, bunched it up, and pressed it against the wound.

Sasuke's face contorted with discomfort, but he said nothing.

The grey material that Sakura held was now soaked with crimson blood, so soaked that she had no choice but to toss it away. Sakura hurriedly placed her hands over Sasuke's abdomen again and began to heal him once more.

But it was no use.

He was losing too much blood.

Sakura's jaws clenched tightly as she leaned over the body of the raven-haired Uchiha whom she held so dear.

"Don't… cry in front of me…"

"I _hate_… to see you cry…"

Sasuke's eyes were beginning to lose their light.

_Slowly…_

_ Slowly…_

Until his eyelids closed over his onyx orbs.

…

…

…

**_"NO!"_**

* * *

**__**_A/N: I know I haven't updated anything in a while (especially my SasukexOC fic, Loving You From A Distance, I haven't even looked at that in forever...) and I still have to do a request... But I barely have any time and I haven't got any ideas whatsoever. T^T Really sorry. _


	4. Chapter 4 Excerpt

_A/N: I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated this fic in almost two months now... o.o I just haven't had any ideas, and I really need to focus on school because it's getting harder and harder for me to maintain my grades. (Asian parents... xD) If any of you are still with me, I just want you to know that I have __**not **__abandoned this story. I promise I'm going to finish it, just please give me some time. _

_I'm going to give you all an excerpt of the fourth chapter (I'm almost positive this is the final chapter) of Like The Old Times in hopes that you will enjoy reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. _

_Thank you~ !_

* * *

Two consciences were present in the dimly lit room: one burning heart and one torn soul. The raven-haired Uchiha lay on his hospital bed, too numb to notice the lightning bolts of pain racing through his body, and his cherry blossom guardian stood over him, placing her palm onto his wound. The faded green glow radiating from her hands was the only source of light in the darkness that caged them from everyone and everything else.

Sakura's breath came out feebly as her stamina continued to weaken, but she bit her lip, ignoring her current lightheadedness, and focused more of her chakra to her trembling hands. She stared at Sasuke's pale face, wishing, praying, _pleading, _that his eyes would open again. But they remained closed.

Sakura could feel fatigue starting to consume her, but she forced herself to carry on. Under normal circumstances, she would've called for a replacement medic-nin, but all of Sakura's colleagues had made it clear that they would not heal a traitor to the Leaf. Even Ino, with a tearful disposition, had told Sakura that only _she_ could save their old comrade.

The quivering in Sakura's hands multiplied as she rapidly approached her breaking point, but she shook her head, knowing that she'd rescue Sasuke even if it killed her. She'd rescue him even if it was the last thing she did.

When the pain finally became unbearable, Sakura had no choice but to give in. She collapsed onto Sasuke's chest, trying to swallow the sob that was inching up her throat. Her hand crawled towards Sasuke's cold one, but it offered her no comfort.

"I'm _so_ _sorry, _Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura buried her face in Sasuke's hospital white shirt, hating the scent of blood that still clung to it, a memoir of his recent battle. She could barely, _just barely,_ hear the beating of his heart; it was so faint that it was almost inexistent.

Sakura's ears reached towards Sasuke's heartbeat, but it pulled away, running further and further from her touch. The beating quieted progressively, until it ceased to exist.

The absence of the steady sound immediately frightened Sakura, who inhaled sharply at the realization. As panic exploded in her mind, her grip on Sasuke's hand tightened, and tears started to well in her crystalline eyes.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

_Please…_

"Sasuke-kun, c-can you hear me?"

_Don't…_

"Sasuke-kun…"

_Leave…_

"Sasuke-kun!"

_ Me…_

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was an unending void of nothingness. He was trapped in a state of inexistence, a parallel world, an undiscovered theory.

He was nowhere. And he was no one.

And then came a beam of silvery light, flashing over his head like a shooting star, leaving behind a trail of pastel-pink glimmer.

He blinked.

And it disappeared.

His spirit tingled as an unknown force beckoned him forward, motioning for him to come, to come closer. He obeyed the magnetic pull without a second notion, and as he stepped towards it, his dark eyes caught sight of that innocent pink shine.

He cast out his hand, expecting the gleam to fall into his open palm, but it decided to soar away, just a little bit further.

He stepped towards it, walking slowly at first, but then adjusting his tempo to match his target's beat. Before he knew it, he was chasing after the shooting star without a reason to do so.

He hadn't even noticed that he had reached the edge of the indefinite universe.

And he hadn't even noticed that he was falling.

…

…

…


	5. Chapter 4

Two consciences were present in the dimly lit room: one burning heart and one torn soul. The raven-haired Uchiha lay on his hospital bed, too numb to notice the lightning bolts of pain racing through his body, and his cherry blossom guardian stood over him, placing her palm onto his wound. The faded green glow radiating from her hands was the only source of light in the darkness that caged them from everyone and everything else.

Sakura's breath came out feebly as her stamina continued to weaken, but she bit her lip, ignoring her current lightheadedness, and focused more of her chakra to her trembling hands. She stared at Sasuke's pale face, wishing, praying, _pleading, _that his eyes would open again. But they remained closed.

Sakura could feel fatigue starting to consume her, but she forced herself to carry on. Under normal circumstances, she would've called for a replacement medic-nin, but all of Sakura's colleagues had made it clear that they would not heal a traitor to the Leaf. Even Ino, with a tearful disposition, had told Sakura that only _she_ could save their old comrade.

The quivering in Sakura's hands multiplied as she rapidly approached her breaking point, but she shook her head, knowing that she'd rescue Sasuke even if it killed her. She'd rescue him even if it was the last thing she did.

When the pain finally became unbearable, Sakura had no choice but to give in. She collapsed onto Sasuke's chest, trying to swallow the sob that was inching up her throat. Her hand crawled towards Sasuke's cold one, but it offered her no comfort.

"I'm _so_ _sorry, _Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura buried her face in Sasuke's hospital white shirt, hating the scent of blood that still clung to it, a memoir of his recent battle. She could barely, _just barely,_ hear the beating of his heart; it was so faint that it was almost inexistent.

Sakura's ears reached towards Sasuke's heartbeat, but it pulled away, running further and further from her touch. The beating quieted progressively, until it ceased to exist.

The absence of the steady sound immediately frightened Sakura, who inhaled sharply at the realization. As panic exploded in her mind, her grip on Sasuke's hand tightened, and tears started to well in her crystalline eyes.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

_Please…_

"Sasuke-kun, c-can you hear me?"

_Don't…_

"Sasuke-kun…"

_Leave…_

"Sasuke-kun!"

_ Me…_

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was an unending void of nothingness. He was trapped in a state of inexistence, a parallel world, an undiscovered theory.

He was nowhere. And he was no one.

And then came a beam of silvery light, flashing over his head like a shooting star, leaving behind a trail of pastel-pink glimmer.

He blinked.

And it disappeared.

His spirit tingled as an unknown force beckoned him forward, motioning for him to come, to come closer. He obeyed the magnetic pull without a second notion, and as he stepped towards it, his dark eyes caught sight of that innocent pink shine.

He cast out his hand, expecting the gleam to fall into his open palm, but it decided to soar away, just a little bit further.

He stepped towards it, walking slowly at first, but then adjusting his tempo to match his target's beat. Before he knew it, he was chasing after the shooting star without a reason to do so.

He hadn't even noticed that he had reached the edge of the indefinite universe.

And he hadn't even noticed that he was falling.

…

…

…

_"Sasuke-kun!" _

That piercing scream was a sound that haunted his memories, the memories that he had tried so hard to forget. Memories of the old days when he knew that someone would truly miss him if he didn't make it back home.

_The good days…_

The sound of the panicked sobbing that intertwined with the scent of fresh lavender brought back hazy images of long-gone memoirs that still burned in the back of his mind. His heart shuddered as recollections of all the times Sakura cried when he had almost fallen to Death's feet swirled through his head.

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

Her melodic voice belonged to an angel in despair, frightened of losing an old friend despite all the wrong he had done.

Sasuke cringed.

Sakura's sobs came out rhythmically, following a somewhat syncopated beat, and he could taste the sadness of her salty tears on his lips.

In the past, an angry beast stirred inside him every time his pink-haired teammate cried. The beast became bloodthirsty at the sight of her tears, greedily yearning to hear the screams of the person who had caused her misery. And even now, it was no different.

Deep down, there was still something there.

_He still cared. _

He shifted under her weight and tight hold and parted his mouth slightly, allowing his raspy voice to speak.

"Sakura… You're heavy…"

The sobbing ceased immediately, and the room quieted. Sakura slowly lifted her head from Sasuke's chest, her movements tarnished by her utter disbelief. Her hands trembled as the lifted to clasp over her agape mouth, which was wide with surprise.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

The pair stared at each other for an eternity, the solid onyx eyes boring into the watery mint green, and they subconsciously traded thoughts that wove into a conversation only they could understand.

_"I… I still love you…"_

_ "…"_

_ "…"_

_ "I know."_

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

Darkness seeped through the open hospital window, giving Sasuke and Sakura a taste of the night, who was whispering into the still-injured Uchiha's ears.

The pink-haired medic-nin was fast asleep on a cot in the corner of the room, with cotton-white bandages resting in her hands. A peaceful expression lay on her face, and if you paid close enough attention, you would be able to glimpse her almost nonexistent smile.

As Sasuke gazed at her, his tightly clenched fists relaxed. A few clouds remained in his eyes, but for the most part, he could see clearly.

With slightly unsteady motions, he pushed the sheets away and pulled on his wrinkled, bloodstained shirt. As he stood up, vines of pain crawled up his legs and settled in his stomach, but the feeling disappeared almost instantaneously.

He walked towards Sakura, limping faintly, and stared at his teammate, his friend, _his savior. _His fist began to clench again, but he, with difficulty, forced it to untangle.

He bowed his head, so that his chapped lips brushed against her ear, closed his eyes, and whispered,

"Sakura…"

_"…Thank you."_

_…_

_ …_

_ …_

_ A rusty silver cage stood in the middle of a dark room where there was no light, no sunshine, no happiness… only everlasting oblivion._

_A boy was trapped inside the cage. He clenched onto the metal bars, his knuckles bleeding with shame. He had the aura of a demon, but the wings of an angel._

_His wings sprouted from his back, majestic and handsome, with perfectly shaped black feathers adorning its outline. They had been carefully constructed in order to enable the boy to take flight to the heavens and to let him soar through its ocean forever._

_But his wings, as beautiful as they were, were broken._

_They were damaged beyond repair, and it seemed as if he would never be able to taste the freedom of the clouds ever again._

_He screamed, letting the angry sound rip through the universe, loud and demanding. He screamed until his voice would no longer let him, and then he cried red tears that looked just like blood._

_He hurled himself against the ground, covering his head with his arms as he sobbed. His fingers tore at his hair, again and again, until slowly, black horns began to protrude from his scalp. The color of his wings deepened, along with his once-loving heart._

_He shouted, forcing his hoarse voice to break its boundaries and cried until streaks of blood stained his shirt, but no matter what he did, the door to his cage would not open. No matter how delicate and fragile it seemed, it would not let him go._

_He released his rage upon his surroundings until finally, the spirits stole his voice completely, and he became mute._

_He gripped onto the cold bars of his cage once again, silently pleading for who-knows-what, when suddenly, a ray of light shone through the grey storm clouds._

_He glared at its presence as it danced down from the sky and eventually landed in front of him._

_The light was a girl dressed in the purest white cloth, who had beautifully crafted wings branching from her back. As she stepped towards the cage, ribbons of sunshine fell from her fingertips and fluttered towards it._

_The girl paused in front of the cage and met the conflicted look in the boy's eyes. He glowered at her, but she smiled, perhaps noticing his hidden confusion._

_She traced the lock on the cage slowly…_

_One time…_

_Two times…_

_Three times…_

_Until it fell to the ground and the door swung open._

_She extended her hand towards the dark form sitting hunchbacked against the hindmost part of the cage. The boy's harsh and demanding eyes threw daggers at her, but she paid no attention and instead grasped onto his wrist and pulled him to his feet._

_Once the boy was free, the girl let go of his hand and placed hers onto his broken wings. Her palms glowed a calm mint green, and the boy's wings lightened in color and slowly expanded to their former shape and size. They watched as his burned wings brightened to a dull black, dark grey, and finally, a cloudy white. The horns on his head disappeared, and the streaks of blood on his face faded._

_The boy placed his hand against his cheek, as if to assure himself that he had transformed back… back into his former self._

_He then took a running start, glanced back towards the angel, nodded, and disappeared._

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

Sasuke stared at the night sky and the blanket of twinkling stars that covered it. The full moon smiled at him from behind the Hokage Mountain, giving him its approval.

He uttered a few words under his breath, and escaped into the darkness.

But this time, he'd be able to make his way back.

He knew that the past was gone; he and Sakura had gone their separate ways, but perhaps, one day, their rivers would flow into the same ocean, and they would meet again.

…

…

…

_This feeling of always wanting to protect you, to save you, to see you smile…_

_ This is __**love**__, isn't it? _

_…_

_ ..._

_ …_


End file.
